


Evermore

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Homophobia, James Potter Bashing, Lucius Malfoy Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Story inspired from the song from Beauty and the Beast, Lilly has the perfect life or so she thinks.  Without her old best friend Severus who had made the mistake to call her a 'mud blood' after all how could she forgive him for such a hurtful and racist remark
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/lucuis Malfoy, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> saying this only once JK Rowling's owns the characters in Hogwarts stories. I am just playing with them and will make no money from this story, reading another Hogwarts inspired story on AO3. and started to listen to the song Evermore that inspired the story and this came to mind, pls enjoy

I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but he's still there  
I let him steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear  
Now I know he'll never leave me  
Even as he runs away  
He will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore  
I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach  
He's never out of sight  
Now I know he'll never leave me  
Even as he fades from view  
He will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore

(Adapted from the song evermore)   
Songwriters: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken

Lilly Potter nee Evans apparated into her parents enclosed back garden, holding her year old only child, when her mother opened the door to Lilly, she found her youngest daughter sobbing and howling unconsolably.

She had left her parents’ house earlier in the afternoon and apparated from their back garden into the Potters manor. She had excitedly ran upstairs into their bedroom where the house elves and her husband’s best friend and ‘brother’ Sirius Black tried to stop her. She had ignored all attempts to stop her from running upstairs to wake James with the news what their perfect son Harry had done .

She had barged into their bedroom to announce the wonderful news, to find her husband James and his apparent nemesis and enemy Lord Lucius Malfoy engaging in wild and passionate sex. She looked in horror at her husband calling out passionately for Lucius to continue to and not stop entering him.

Lilly of course had known that her once gay best friend had been almost expelled, and shunned by the rest of the Hogwarts population including the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. When her ex-friend and Lucius had been found shagging by their house mates, the blame for the ‘unnatural encounter’ had been laid at her friends door. Now she knew the truth, her perfect husband was gay, and her perfect life had ended. 

She had spat at her sister Petunia who was visiting their parents as well when she appeared at the door sobbing about James affair with Lucius when Petunia had gleefully commented to her about the situation now with James, and how she had dropped her ‘supposedly’ best friend for coming out as ‘gay’. The comments between the sisters got out of hand, and both sisters started to fight each other physically. The fighting only stopped when Petunias husband and her parents managed to physically separate them.

Lilly struggled out of her fathers arms and run upstairs, leaving her son Harry downstairs with her mother, to cry and sob her heart out at the end of her perfect bonding to James Potter.

She heard the door bell ring, and her father answer the door, she heard voices and her mother’s steps coming up the stairs to her room. Her mother knocked at the bedroom door and told Lilly that the esteemed Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore was there to speak to Lilly about the unfortunate incident that she had found at Potter Manor.


	2. Sweet Sixteen Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is at the end of his fifth year what are his plans for the future

Severus Snape fifth year student at Hogwarts School for wizarding in Great Britain realised sitting on the top of one of the abandoned classrooms on top of a tower sobbing that the only person he had let into his heart especially in the magical world other than his father had turned away from him, and that he had no one in his life that would support him even with his faults! Just one word spoken in anger and humiliation and his supposedly best friend who he had loved and dismissed her faults had justified her rejection of him. His mother had walked out of her marriage and her son to be re-join her family and marry into his nemesis family the Potters. His father had been the only constant in his life, supported him and had worked two to three jobs to ensure that Severus but had succumbed to a short and chronic illness. The hardest day in Severus life was when he had to attend his fathers funeral and cremation. The whole of Spinners end had turned out to support him! They may be so called dumb muggles according to the magical world inhabitants and just above animals on the evolutional scale according to magical society, but they had shown Severus more love and acceptance then anybody he had met in the magical world. No professors, no peers had bothered to attend the funeral, in fact he knew Sirius the Black heir and part of the marauders group had posted a cartoon depicting that his father had died because he couldn’t live with the fact that his son was a greasy, unkempt evil homosexual git. Everybody had laughed at the cartoon, he knew that even the house elves had found the cartoon funny. 

Well he was now sixteen and would be leaving this cess pit of a school and the magical world. Why had his father not listened to their neighbours who had tried to persuade him that it would be better for Severus to be educated in the muggle world. Severus now had no formal muggle education since primary school at eleven, his options in the muggle world were he knew limited, but he had applied to join the navy and one of their neighbours and the local church minster had signed the paperwork as his guardians allowing Severus to join the navy before eighteen. He had passed all the tests at the Navy recruitment weekend he had attended during the Easter Holidays.

Hopefully he could work his way up from the rock bottom upwards in the Navy. He had plans to start his engineering or science degree with the Open University when he turned 21, which was the earliest the open university would allow students to join and start their correspondence degrees. Severus realised he still had plans, but they did not and would never include the magical world.

Severus had seen the British Magic world governing body, split itself into two opposite sides. All Severus could see was that the two sides were being ruled by megalomaniac charismatic leaders who wanted to defeat the other side, so they could take control of the whole magical society. Why was it Severus wondered that the muggle or normal world had for years past tolerated homosexuals and now just saw them as becoming part of their world. Oh gay people who openly came out did have a hard time, but now they were being acceptable by most of the community, where as the magical society saw gay people as a deviant group that would ‘change a good and moral persons orientation’ and they were not trusted to be around normal wizarding people. 

No Severus realised that the dreams he and his father had regarding his joining the magical world were a pipe dream that would never come true. In fact Severus was scared now that if he did not leave the magical world and ‘disappear’ into the mundane world, then he would soon be dead, as he would have to choose a side to support. And even with his talents he would be an expendable foot soldier to both leaders if he stayed. Severus had no choice he had to leave the only two friends he had left that he had made during his magical education. Lilly his supposed first friend would have to fend for herself, after all she had her sights on the only light Prince of the Light Heir James Potter. Not for her the choice of slinking back to the muggle world, or becoming a common foot soldier for one of the two sides in this insane world. Her life would soon become a bed of roses, she would never have to lift a finger to do anything. She would have the finest jewels and robes and all she had to do was produce an heir for the Potter family and she would be made for life! She would become the Princess Grace of Monaco of the magical light side!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day after the leaving feast, when Gryffindor house won the house and quidditch cup again, he did not get on the Hogwarts Express special with the rest of Hogwarts population. He used the money he had earned brewing potions and helping other students with their school work to buy a ticket for the normal train express that left Hogwarts station after the special student Hogwarts express, stopped at numerous stops including Manchester station before pulling into Kings Cross Station four hours before the normal student train.

The Severus that walked up the street of Spinners end to one of his neighbours who were allowing him to stay with them until he got into the Navy. He spent the summer vacation between leaving Hogwarts and joining the Navy, studying, training and working at a motor garage for the summer to earn himself some money. It seemed to soon before he was leaving Spinners End in Cokeworth to travel down south to Plymouth to start his basic training with the Royal British Navy, the day that he departed from the train at Kings Cross Station was the same day that all the Hogwarts students travelled to Hogwarts. Petunia Evans noticed Severus leaving the train and pointed this out to her sister Lilly, who just looked round and sneered at Severus and flicked her hair in dismissal. She was of course wearing her Prefect badge, and of the rumours going round Hogwarts were true she would be the Head Girl in her seventh year. Severus just closed his eyes and shook himself, his life and future now did not lay in Hogwarts or magical society, he made his way to Euston station to catch the train to his next destination on is way to HMS Plymouth and the start of his new career and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during the 1970's and 1980's most British children left formal education at 16 to find work. You could join the armed services if your guardians or parents gave you permission to do so!
> 
> and I am sorry, but I do believe that the qualifications gained at Hogwarts would not count for anything in the muggle world. the open University was the first institution to allow people without formal qualifications to gain their degrees, while studying at night while they work (this was how I and many others gained their first degree )


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore chairs the meeting of his organisation the order of the phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a boring chapter that is just Albus chairing a meeting (sorry), no severus or petunia but hoping to update what is happening to them in the next few chapters

Dumbledore headed the meeting of the order of the Phoenix, with genial blue eyes and his grand father manner he conducted the meeting. Almost dancing with glee Albus cleared his throat and stated “I am afraid that I have learnt from my spy within Lord Voldemort’s Death Eater organisation that three of our families are being personally targeted by Voldemort” He looked round the table when he saw people flinch when he spoke Voldemort’s name out loud, cowards and sheep the lot of them he thought disdainfully. If he only had a quarter of the people in his organisation that Voldemort had recruited, then he could take over the magical world with out resorting to manipulations and organisation that he would have to do to ensure that he would control the magical world! He had to take action now to end the war between Voldemort and himself, Voldemort was winning the war and recruiting the creatures and other undesirables to his cause. He needed to have a cease fire in the war, and then plan for when the conflict recommenced so that he would be the final winner in the war.

Voldemort’s recruits were strong individuals, who most would follow their leader into death itself. It was a blessing as the pitiful muggles would say that his all followers were marked with the Dark Mark. At least he had managed to ensure that none of his followers had been recruited into important positions in the ministry, especially the DMLE department. 

He had ensure that only people accepted into the DMLE department especially the aurors were from families that he had complete control over, and with the ‘incorruptible’ Susan Bones and Crouch senior in his pocket the DMLE department would do as he instructed and planned. 

Hogwarts had become another bastion of his, ever since the second world war he had infiltrated the school and push his agenda forward. As the muggle Catholic Church saying went ‘Control the children, and you control society’ it had taken him generations but he now had a staff that followed him explicably and a deputy head who was also his second in command of the organisation 

He had learnt from the muggle second world war that the Nazi’s way of trying to control their enemies although direct, had allowed the victors to punish his comrades that had been caught. It also allowed the victors to paint the Nazi’s as evil when they were only controlling and eliminating human vermin. Albus knew that he had been fortunate and lucky to be able to get out of Germany just before the end of the war. No, the slow approach of get ridding of you enemies was he admitted frustrating, but the disappearances of certain magical people would be completed under the radar of not only the general population but their enemies as well.

But at least he now had a spy within Voldemort’s inner circle, it was a pity that the spy was a pompous peacock young lord, who would bring him no relevant information. Not the poor intelligent half-blood that he set up to become his spy, but Albus had to work with what he had!

Albus turned his eyes back to the group and stated I am afraid that Voldemort (there again was the shiver of terror from his members) has decided to target three of our order families due to a prophecy that a member of his inner circle overheard and related to him” Now all the people in the room looked absolutely terrified, but Albus played them all like a music instrument and he continued “The prophecy apparently concerns the son born at the end of July 1979, so he is targeting the Potter, Longbottom and Weasley families” he looked to the side and saw the superb acting of his second in command Minivera. The three families looked shocked and the mothers looked close to tears and worried including the bitch Lilly Potter, who he had to spell out her responsibilities of being married to one of the light fractions Princes, when she had found her husband and Lucius Malfoy having sex on her bonding bed. She had found out that day, that the relationship between her bonded and Lucius had been formed and continued from their fifth year at Hogwarts.

“I am afraid that three families will have to go into hiding to protect them and their children” The Longbottom’s and Weasley families refused to go into hiding, only the Potter’s decided to follow his plan which meant that Voldemort’s spy within his organisation ‘would inform Voldemort the about where the Potters were living’ By the time he was finished the families parents would be dead, and their children within his control and the only person ‘James brother’ Sirius Black would be in Azkaban for the murder of the Potters and not able to interfere in Harry Potters life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Lilly Potter left the meeting of the order of the Phoenix with her husband and started to plan in her head what she needed to do before her only child would be left an orphan.

She had to plan meeting two groups of people, different but important for the future of Harry her son. She was not that stupid opinionated shrew that had attended Hogwarts, and then bonded to her ‘perfect’ husband. No she was now a cleaver astute woman and mother who knew the stakes that she was playing for now.


	4. Chapter 3, are  Wixen really  different to muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and his life so far! Lilly meets Severus at her sisters when she visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Trickster for planting this idea in my head! And as usual a good Dursley supportive family

Severus had started the long haul upwards in career of the Royal Navy, he was now at the rank of able rate. He had also started his degree with the Open University, the first two years would be foundation courses. These foundation courses would bring him up to passing ‘A’ level standard, then the real work would start with Severus choosing courses that at the end would gain him a BSc(hons), once he had that he had unofficially informed by his superiors that he would be put forward for officer training.

But now there was a new disease in the muggle world named HIV (AIDS was the name most people associated with the disease). The muggle scientists had realised that to stop the spread of the disease amongst sexually active people and especially homosexuals that safe sex as the press were calling it had to become mandatory for everyone. This meant the use of condoms between partners, all type of sexual partnerships, it had been eye opening to realise that there were several sexual orientations in the muggle world. One of these orientations was called being bi-sexual, Severus himself was one and was attached to both men and women. 

He had made friends with another sailor called Stephen or Steve to his friends, on his first posting, he had toured the world with Steve on the Old Ark Royal on its last tour before it was decommissioned. It was when Stephen had dragged him home to East Yorkshire, and then down south to Hertfordshire to stay with Steve’s aunt and uncle for a week with the rest of the family that he had met Steve’s younger cousin. The young women was not a classic beauty like his old friend Lilly Potter nee Evans, but she had turned his head as they said and he knew that this woman was most probably the one woman for him.

His girlfriend family had accepted him with open arms, and he was taking Lydia to meet the Dursleys, who he had kept in touch with since leaving Cokeworth to make his way down to HMS Plymouth to start his basic training. He had explained to Lydia and her older sister and parents he history, they had still excepted him into their family. In fact, Lydia’s older sister was herself completing and Open University Degree, and they were going to the same university and at the same week to go to their respective courses summer schools (these were mandatory for the foundation courses). 

They were having a cup of tea (coffee for Vernon) when there was a crack and then a knock at Petunia’s door. Petunia excused herself and opened the door to her younger sister Lilly, Petunia let Lilly in the house not wanting a scene on her front stoop as her mother would have said.

Petunia found herself apologising to Severus about her sister Lilly joining them for the rest of the day and of course dinner. Severus and the Dursley’s collective hearts dropped Lilly started to criticize Severus to Lydia privately in the garden, Severus saw all his plans of courting and eventually marrying Lydia disappearing the more time that Lydia had to spend alone with his ex-friend Lilly.

It was when Lilly flounced back into the house and demanded that she speak to the Dursleys privately without Severus and Lydia present. The look that Lilly gave Severus clearly meant him and Lydia were to leave as soon as possible, Severus was just about to make their excuses to the Dursleys and especially their sweet son Dudley who was playing quietly by himself. When Petunia informed Lilly that if she wanted to speak privately with her and Vernon that she could come back Tuesday evening after Vernon arrived back from work.

It was an uncomfortable silence in the Petunia’s cosy living room between the five adults present, with Lilly giving Severus puppy dog eyes and ignoring his girlfriend. When Lydia stated “So Lilly! I hope you have been practising safe sex with your husband, James isn’t it” Lilly looked at Lydia as if she was a stupid moron and replied disdainfully “Excuse me! What exactly do you mean? Safe sex? What is that? A new muggle practise?”

“Oh sorry! Of course, only interacting with the ‘wizarding world’” at this Lydia put finger quotes around the wizarding world part and continued “There is a new disease or pandemic called officially HIV or commonly known as AIDS, the only way to stop its spread and protect yourself is to wear condoms and unprotected sex leaves you open for a HIV carrier to infect you” Lydia picked up the mis matched mug that she had been given and hide the smirk when she stated “Of course! Poor Petunia has been so worried about you catching AIDs…..” At this she looked at Vernon, who had his mug of coffee held up to her as in a toast and continued “I mean with your ‘bonded’ or husband James having unprotected sex with other people including men, then he is at high risk of contacting the disease” 

Lilly bristled and replied in the suddenly too hot room “Being magical protects us wixen from muggle illnesses”

Petunia closed her eyes and silently shook her head as her husband Vernon now entered into the conversation “What absolute crap you sprout…you are still that pretentious judgemental teenager that I first met, disease knows no boundaries between magical and muggle worlds….” Vernon put his hand up before Lilly responds and finishes his statement “And this new disease will or may decimate your precious magical world and then the civil war that is raging will totally finished your lot off. Your society only recognises heterosexual couples as being normal, leaving homosexual wixen to carry out secretative relationships. How many wixen have had unprotected sex with muggles in either clubs or with prostitutes’ from the street, so a wixen then catches AIDS and infects other wixen because of course wixen are so different from us normal people! Lilly you and others like you are playing literally with fire, stop having sex with your selfish and abusive husband.”

Petunia looked at everybody in the room and then got up and gently took a sobbing Lilly into their quiet Kitchen. Once they were in the Kitchen, Lilly broke down and told Petunia everything that was going on. Petunia just held Lilly in her arms and repeated the mantra “We will think of something Lilly flower……everything is not lost yet!”


	5. Chapter 4, Lime in the co-conut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus plans for three families go to plan on hallows eve 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, there is major Albus bashing. Yes there is a time gap here, only so the story flows better I think. There a number of authors that I have used ideas from their excellent stories and tried to add my own twist to them. If I haven't managed to do so, I am so sorry

2nd November 1981

Albus Dumbledores sat back and smiled, all his plans for the three families he had targeted had born fruit. The Potters were safely in Brazil with there first-born brat Charles Potter and safely out the way. James Potter the spineless coward had begged him to find a way to safe his worthless hide. Well he had completed dark soul and blood magic and forced his mudblood bonded to carry his, James and Blacks second child Harridan James Potter, who had been made Regulas Black heir, fortunately. He now controlled the Potter and Black seats in the Wizengamot as well as the money and placed the brat with Lilly’s oldest sister, a squib who with her family would abuse the child to become a submissive brat, due to the wards that he had put in place around their home. This would allow him to mould the brat into his weapon when the child reached eleven and came to Hogwarts.

He had ensured that Sirius was imprisoned for life in Azkaban without a trail for the murder of the spy Peter Pettigrew and twenty muggles. It was imperative that he got Sirius imprisoned and the other idiots killed before the muggle government demanded them for killing the long-lost squibs of dark families in the muggle society. Everything had gone to pot when a high-ranking American diplomat, a squib from the LeStrange family had been gruesomely murdered by one of his special auror hit squads. This had allowed the muggle government back by the American government to demand that the perpetrators be handed over to them, or his order of the Phoenix would be classed as a terror organisation.

He had of course managed to appease the ministry, and muggle governments when he produce proof that his group of special members had been killed in raid by the dark fractions or imprisoned as in the case of Sirius. Yes all loose ends had been cleared up, two of his group of hit operatives had been killed, namely the Weasleys and the Longbottom’s, and best of all he had control of the families children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiger Lily Evans stepped of the plane in Saint Marie with her first son Charles Evans or Charlie for short. Tiger Lilly smiled down at the sleepy child she carried, it had been worth the planning to get out and keep out of the reach of Dumbledores claws, she wished she could be there when Dumbledore found out what she had planned and done with her family to ensure that Harry would escape Dumbledores plans. In fact the she knew that the British Government had ensured that the children affected by the loss of their parents two days ago would be out the reach of Dumbledore and his plans.

She looked round and saw her and Severus mutual friend Dwayne Myers patiently waiting for her with a smile on his face. He of course had been informed of her and Charlie’s real identity, but had waved that a way and commented “that if she could blend in with the population of Saint Marie, then life would treat her and her son well” and that is all she wanted out of life now. She knew that the rest of her family except for her sister Petunia and her immediate family would visit before next year to see how she was settling in, they would of course pass information and correspondence between the sisters. But the sisters and their immediate family would not meet in person until the Dursley’s planned visit in five years’ time, to ensure that nobody found out about their deception. 

It had been wonderful news when her husband had begged Dumbledore to spare him from being killed. They had used dark soul magic to produce an embryo from three powerful wizards, Albus, James and Sirius and had then forcibly impregnated her to carry the child to term. When Harry had been born, with a magical core that eclipsed all known wixen including Merlin himself, Dumbledore had forcibly aged her second born and placed him two golems in a supposed safe housed in Godrics Hollow. The next day the Potters had left Britain for good, James had abdicated his responsibilities for safety and a vault of money. Tiger had informed James when they landed in Brazil that their bonding was in name only, and that she was taking their first born to live elsewhere. The next day Tiger had left Brazil and had made her way to Saint Marie where she had managed to save an amount of money from the allowance that she received as Lady Potter. 

It was Halloween a week after the Potters had left Britain that Voldemort had killed three Golems instead of the two Dumbledore had planned him doing. The day that Dumbledore and James finalised their agreement at Hogwarts, Tiger had taken Harry to her sister, Severus had reversed the bindings and the aging potion in Harry system, she then returned to Goldrics Hallow and transfigured one of the Dursleys new born piglets into a miniature Harry, this had been the ‘Harry’ that Voldemort had attacked that night. It was later that night when the transformed Harry had been ut on the Dursley’s old door step, that one of the established members of the new magical organisation, derived from Voldemort’s old organisation killed the pig and disposed of the pig and the horcrux that was in case in the pigs head.

Tiger smiled happy in thought that Voldemort was now definitely dead, all his horcruxes had been destroyed and Voldemort’s wraith had been quickly tracked and disposed of by the Goblins in Romania. The organisation he had left behind was still active and being run by Lord Moore now, Lord Moore a very capable and intelligent man who would ensure that the plans of the new invigorated organisation would be realised with the support and assistance of the Muggle government .

Voldemort had enough members of his organisation to have at least four layers of organisation, there was there outer foot soldiers who were nonexpendable to the cause not marked and worked in cells of five. This stop most of the foot soldiers from being identified if foot soldier was caught.

The second layer were unmarked members of the ministry including at least two unspeakables and in several important other departments who again were in cells this time of only two. 

The fourth and final layer in Voldemort’s organisation was his inner circle who again were nor marked, they were his trusted advisors and had been only five but now included Tiger as the sixth member, she had turned to the Voldemort’s side when she realised what Albus was going to do. Nobody got into the inner circle of Voldemort’s organisation, unless they were intelligent and totally loyal to the cause, and only certain people were admitted into the other two unmarked groups. 

The spy that Albus had in Voldemort’s organisation was a marked member, these members were recruited from rich supporting families. These marked members were ‘expendable’ foot soldiers, Voldemort only had them in his organisation because as every good general or leader knew, you needed to have support of the rich and influential in a society to progress your course of action. These marked foot soldiers would become the sacrifice when Voldemort fell due to a fake prophecy, Albus plans and Voldemort’s madness due to him splitting his soul five times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later when Albus trashed his office at Hogwarts school, how had that mud blood bitch managed to successfully plan against him, the three families that he had targeted and especially his son had been placed safely out of his reach!

All three families were now with loving families and under the muggle government court of protection. The family’s assets and Wizengamot seats in the case of Longbottom and Potter brats were now a regency with a ‘Lord Moore’ holding the seats and the votes, which meant that Lord Moore was now the Chief Warlock! His spy the peacock Lucius Malfoy had been ousted as the Whigs leader for the unknown Lord Moore, who had with the support of the Whig party the biggest majority in the Wizengamot. 

He had been ousted from the Wizengamot and the Dumbledore seat given to his hated idiotic brother Aberforth, by the Wizengamot. All because his Uncles will that he had sealed had been produced by the Goblins, when Lord Moore asked for the unsealing of numerous wills he had sealed over the years. His uncles will which had been written after the death of his father in Azkaban had named his brother as his heir. As his uncle did not believe that Albus character was trustworthy or honest to hold the esteemed Dumbledore seat. After his brother had accepted the Dumbledore Lordship, it was voted that the traditional seat and vote that the headmaster had in the Wizengamot had been dismissed. He now had no actual power in the ministry, except for his peacock Lord Malfoy, who would do what he was told to do because of the vow that Lucius had made when he had come to him that night for Dumbledore to save James Potter.


End file.
